In a configuration known to date, a dashboard is disposed near a driver seat of a work vehicle and ahead of a steering wheel. In a typical configuration, an operation panel is disposed on the dashboard and includes a combination meter. Patent Literature (PTL 1) discloses an automobile including a position-adjustable dashboard, although PTL1 relates not to a work vehicle but to a bus.
In the automobile of PTL 1, a steering column and the dashboard do not move relative to each other, but rather constitute one assembly that can be raised and lowered and can pivot. Movement of this assembly can be adjusted with an appropriate slideway guide, and can be locked at any position.
In PTL 1, a stabilizing device is associated with the dashboard. The sideway guide included in the stabilizing device is disposed on guide rails that are significantly spaced from each other. The sideway guide is combined with a toothed wheel/rack connection.